


♪ and  when we're on the tube i'd let you sit down while i stand ♪

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: Oh Really Everythings Okay [3]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, that seat would be gone im sorry i lied in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Q sweetheart”. now that raised an eyebrow from the man nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♪ and  when we're on the tube i'd let you sit down while i stand ♪

**Author's Note:**

> sooo...Please check out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AH8xCW18LvY before reading as this inspired these super short super silly dabbles about our bloody lovely Quartermaster and his OO agent.
> 
> I apologise in advance, this is not my best work
> 
>  

“There's one seat left” Q stated, disappointment not quite colouring his voice but definitely tangible, mixed with faint surprise and minuscule joy. Bond glanced about the carriage,  
“you take it”  
Q looked at him and crossed his arms,  
“i can stand perfectly thanks”  
Bond sighed and gestured to the seat which the woman down the carriage was slowly beginning to eye up.  
“Q sweetheart” now that raised an eyebrow from the man nearby.  
“please take the seat, let it be a token of my feelings for you” Q frowned and squinted  
“i'm not appreciating nor am i enjoying the sarcasm and mockery going on here Bond”  
Bond smiled and stepped into Q’s personal space. “take the seat Q, how rarely do you get to sit down on the tube after a long day dealing with all those insufferable OO agents?”  
“yes.. and i get the luck of taking one home with me, i deserve that seat actually, thinking on it”  
Bond smiled and placed a hand on his chest  
“feelings Q, you just hurt them”  
Q nabbed the seat while Bond moved to stand in front of him, watching each other.  
“that was funny Bond” Q retorted, leaning back into the seat once he was sure it was safe to do so-this was the London underground- They both smiled and watched each other, occasionally breaking gazes to observe the train and which platform they were at (the one time Q got off at the wrong stop was not his fault, that was all on OO7) “enjoying the seat there?” Bond asked as he noticed Q’s eyes ad fallen closed. “hmm, yes, i can feel your love, your token is greatly appreciated” Bond chuckled and replied  
“anytime” whilst fondly smiling at Q he started planning dinner in his head, Q and cooking was not a mix you wanted, especially after a long day at work with, yes he is one but that doesn't grant him immunity to the others, insufferable OO agents.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? kudos? Please?


End file.
